Part of the Job
Foreword Because of my piece-of-crap laptop, Windows crashed right when I was almost finished with this story. So sorry if it turns out dumb, the original version was WAAAAAAY better. ~Acreepypastafan The Story I was a janitor. Notice how I said "was". I was fired long ago. Not because of the horrible tasks like cleaning toilets. Something MUCH worse. Getting the job done As a janitor, I was forced to clean a beautiful temple that used to be a dojo, apparently. It was rather rustic, almost looking Chinese or Japanese. I stared around in awe at the great place, taking in every single detail. I spotted a couple blood stains scattered around the amazing place, which suprised me before I realized. It`s all part of the job. I took my yellow mop and started swiping the dried blood off of the concrete walls. This made me have to jab my mop into a small pool of water nearby because I forgot to bring a water bucket. After cleaning my mop in the pool, I entered the building. The amount of blood was unbearable, and there were many pieces of viscera scattered in multiple areas. I had no reaction. Because it`s all part of the job. I noticed a porta-potty shaped machine in the corner of the great lobby. It said "Zilla Enterprises". Next to it was a bucket of bright turquoise water. The smell of it was opposite to the rafflesia-like stench that filled the other areas. I couldn`t resist; I picked up the bucket and took a drink. It was better than any other liquid I have ever tasted. But this is not part of the job... I tossed the bucket aside. A loud bang was heard as it hit the floor, spilling the delicious water all over the floor. I took my mop and cleaned the blood. My mop was dirty again... I went to open the door to the area with the pool but I remembered the machine. I walked over to it and examined it. It was grey with blue in some areas, with a keypad-ish button on the side. Pressing it would give me a bucket of the same water as before. I pressed it multiple times for a stock of buckets to clean the area and to take home. One time, pressing the button made it dispense what appeared to be an intestine. It`s part of the job, though. After the large room was cleansed of blood, I found a biohazard crate. I tripped over it, and went unconsious as my head hit the reflective linoleum floor. It`s part of the job. I woke up back at the lobby. Going back into the temple, I noticed a new body that appeared to have died from tripping over a biohazard crate. It looked just like me. I put it into the crate that it tripped on. It`s all part of the job. I moved around and put multiple oozing limbs and other body parts into the crate. Then I found a rather random furnace in the middle of the room. I tossed the crate in. That was part of the job. I opened the doors to the next room to find an near-exact replica of the first room, but there were biohazard crates everywhere. It`s part of the job. I did what I did in the first room; cleaned blood and put viscera in crates. Then I left and said it was done. Little did I know that I forgot to dispose of the blood-filled buckets. So i`m fired. But now I found a new job. At the same exact place. It was the same mess as it started out. As I went to clean, I thought I heard a voice say: Let`s play some Viscera Cleanup Detail! Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Mindfuck